Happy
Not to be confused with Don't Worry Be Happy. "Happy" by Pharrell Williams is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers ' Classic' * Magenta hat *Sunglasses *A yellow pullover sweater with a smiley face on it *A magneta shirt (under the sweater) *Blue pants *Magenta shoes Sing Along Lead *Black jacket and tie *Yellow glove *Black pants and shoes Backup *Black hair *White vest and tie *Black pants *Black shoes *One has a red glove the other has orange. Happyalt coach 1.png Happyalt coach 2.png Happyalt coach 3.png Backup Dancers The two males that appear in the background towards the start of the song are wearing boxes on their heads. They are blue and highly detailed. They are wearing jackets.They look similar to Video Killed the Radio Star. There are also two girls wearing pink jackets and have pineapples on their shirts. One of the girls hair is poofy and resembles the Ghostbusters sweat version. The other one looks similar to American Girl, in style of hair. The panda makes a reappearance, however he looks different this time. He is wearing a red/yellow headband, a radio around his neck, and red sneakers. The first backup dancer is Cain, as you can see in the Behind the Scenes video. The second is Aurélie Sèriné. The third is Alexis, andthe fourth is Shirley. Then, in the left Alexis appears again, and, at the right, Cain appears again. Background Classic The background consists of real life shots (akin to Gentleman) with some animated effects. The real life shots are mostly underneath a concrete bridge, a residential area and a pool. There are some backup dancers dancing with him, consisting of men with TV's on their heads and leopard outfits, women with pink gangster outfits, a panda with a boombox necklace, and a disco ball headed man with a pink suit. There are donuts as well. Sing Along The Sing Along background is the same as Starships' Charleston Mode's background, aside from two microphones which have been planted for the dancers. Gold Moves Classic All: Just simply clap while walking to the left. happyagm.png|All Gold Moves Sing Along Gold Moves 1 and 2 (For the lead only): Straighten your shirt. Gold Move 3: The lead points to the sky and the backups push away. 'Gold Move 4 '(For the backups only): Push away. Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Community Remix The song is the first one to have a community remix mode. The full remix was shown at the Ubisoft live stream. Just Dance sent about 15 people the full choreography for the people to send to Just Dance so that person's part gets featured. Includes the following: * Carl and Natassia Harris * JennySmilez * MonoFreind6 * Party2Rock * Dancelicious77 * Melanie1988 * XXJohnXX * Hermanitas * ALEXANGEL96 * SHOWT1M3 * MAXPOWER999 * HappyJENNY * FaTCaT * BLUEBIRD906 * ALIC14 * Estrellita * Sammy3 * JUSTROX * Mo Chocolate * Raving Rabbid Captions Happy ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Happy Pushes * Jump Of Joy Trivia * The background was released as the teaser trailer in the video "#June9 - Just Dance". *This song was used for the official trailer. *This was the first song to be confirmed for ''Just Dance 2015. *This is one of the songs to have multiple dancers in the background not copying the main dancer. ** This might be a reference to the music video, where over 400 dancers dance to the song, one by one. *The songs features zooms and 3D views of the dancer. *The dancer is meant to look like Pharrell Williams. Also, a similar (or maybe the same) dancer is in Blurred Lines, which is a song that's also partially made by Pharrell. *The disco ball dancer's outfit is the same as the outfit of the left dancer from Get Lucky, the only difference is that the disco ball dancer's outfit is pink instead of gold. * This is the only Pharrell Williams song in the series that only credits him. *This is the third song by Pharrell Williams in the Just Dance series, the first and second were his features in Blurred Lines and Get Lucky on Just Dance 2014. * The background of the Sing Along version is the same as Starships (Charleston). **However, by a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came second to I Love It's Guard Dance. *The background of the classic version has possibly the most animated effects in the whole series. *This song is 1 minute 9 seconds shorter than the original version. * In the Sing Along, unlike other trios, the lead dancer is the left dancer, and the backup dancers are the middle and right ones. ** This song is the only one to have a trio like this. * On the PAL cover, the dancer's shirt is shinier than in the game.- * The backup choir are inspired from some scenes in the music video. * Ubisoft used to tease us a game before its confirmation by pictures being shadows of dancers. Link was added with them. When we clicked the link we were directed to the official Just Dance game site. Every link had a marker - the link from teasing picture of this song had this one: ?utm_campaign=dm_9Jun2014_jd2015_e3trackteasehappy - the end of this marker made this song leaked. * The panda from C'mon and Timber appears in the background. * A few days prior to Just Dance 2015's release, the song was available on Just Dance Now for one week. It is the second song in the game series's history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch, the first being Movement is Happiness. * This is one of the song's with the lead dancer having more gold moves. First is ThatPOWER On-Stage and third is The Fox. ** It's the second alternate mode that does this. * The choreography is performed by Jerky Jessy. * For some reason, the legs of one of the backup dancers who resembles Video Killed the Radio Star are not painted, unlike his arms. * A sweater for Animal Crossing: New Leaf called Happy Shirt was inspired by this song; it is one of the many JD outfits made by Wesley Enriquez. Gallery Happyjd2015.jpg Just dance 2015 2.jpg Happy.jpg|Happy Happy Sing.jpg|Happy (Sing Along) h.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-18-17-05-52-1.png happybg1.jpg|Street background happybg2.jpg|Bridge background happybg3.jpg|Pool background happybg4.jpg|Gospel dancers background Screenshot 54.png Screenshot 50.png Screenshot 53.png Happy (Sing Alone).png|Sing Along JD2015 art COACH HAPPY1 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149577.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149578.jpg 220px-Happy_Coach.png|Dancer New versions.jpg|Second photo shows 'Happy Sing Along' version Pictogramme HAPPY.jpg|Teaser Pictogram Screen shot 2014-10-17 at 9.48.24 PM.png|Happy has already been released on Just Dance Now, but then removed. Screen shot 2014-10-18 at 12.22.57 PM.png|Gameplay of Happy on Just Dance Now CmonCameo.jpg|The Panda from C'mon can be seen.|link=C'mon Happy Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Happypictos.png|Pictograms Happymxmxmx.png|Behind the scenes Hpwpwpw.png|Background dancers in real life 06-Happy.png 06-Happy(Sing Along Version).png Videos File:Pharrell Williams - Happy (Official Music Video) File:Just Dance 2015 - Happy - 5* Stars-1 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414170037 File:Just Dance 2015 - Happy (Community Remix) - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_(2015)_Pharrell_Williams%27s_Happy_4*_(FULL_GAMEPLAY) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Returning Dancers Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Leaked Songs